Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai
''Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai ''is a video game made for the PlayStation 3, the Xbox 360, and the Wii U Gameplay The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 gameplays incorporate parts from all of the Budokai Tenkaichi games, such as the combinations of buttons used to make a Kamehameha, such as L1(Left trigger) and Triangle(Y button). However, it has its own system where your opponent must have been damaged(At least punched once) before using a ki move. Also, it has a new fighting system where, if you and your opponent are matched blow to blow, you must tap the buttons on the screen before they hit you to dodge their moves and hit a powerful move that blasts them backward. Also, since there is an added kick button, punch and kick combos make there return to do certain knock back moves. The graphics are like Budokai 3. The Wii U version is a bit different. The touchscreen is used to draw a certain line towards your opponent for moves such as the Kamehameha, which asks for a straight line. Moves such as the High Speed Rush, if your opponent is not right in front of you, you need to draw a curved line towards your opponent. Also, you must press a certain button to go with the line, such as the A button, or the B button. The graphics are like Budokai 2. Dragon Universe Mode The Dragon Universe mode consists of sagas. There is the Saiyan Saga to begin with, then the Frieza Saga, then the Android Saga, and so on. It also consists of the new Dragon Ball AE Sagas. On the left is the playable side, the right is the opponent(s). Saiyan Saga *Raditz Attacks: Goku, Piccolo vs Raditz *Saibamen Army: Tien, Yamcha and Krillin vs (3) Saibaman *Nappa's Power: Nappa, vs Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Kid Gohan, Piccolo *Goku's Quiet Rage: Goku vs Nappa *Battle for the Earth: Goku, Krillin, Yajirobe, Kid Gohan(Transforms into Great Ape after Vegeta returns to normal form) vs Vegeta(Transforms into a Great Ape during the battle) Frieza Saga *Vegeta's New Power: Vegeta, Krillin, Kid Gohan vs Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo *Recoome's Unblockable Attacks: Recoome vs Kid Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta *Goku's Arrival: Goku vs Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Captain Ginyu *Body Change: Goku in Ginyu's Body vs Ginyu in Goku's Body *Frieza's Anger: Vegeta, Krillin, Kid Gohan, Piccolo vs Frieza(Transforms many times during battle) *Goku vs Frieza: Goku vs Final Form Frieza *Frieza Returns: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Final Form Frieza(Transforms to 100% Full Power Frieza during battle) Android Saga *A New Super Saiyan: Trunks(Sword) Super Saiyan 1 vs Mecha Frieza, King Cold *Android 19: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 19 *Android 20: Yamcha vs Android 20(Dr. Gero) *New Androids: Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin vs Android 18, Android 17, Android 16 *Cell's Final Form: Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyan, Trunks Ascended Saiyan vs Cell 2nd Form(Achieves Final Form during this battle) *The Cell Games: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Gohan Super Saiyan 1 vs Cell Final Form *Attack of the Cell Juniors: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1 vs 5 Cell Juniors *Gohan's Fury: Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Cell Final Form(Transforms into Perfect Cell after an in-battle cutscene) Buu Saga *The World Tournament: Gohan Super Saiyan 1 vs Spopovich, Yamu *The Saiyan Majin: Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs Majin Vegeta *Farewell, Vegeta: Majin Vegeta vs Majin Buu *Buy a Little Time: Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Majin Buu *Another Buu: Majin Buu vs Evil Buu *Super Buu Attacks: Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu(Absorbs Gotenks during the battle) *Vegito: Vegito(Transforms into Super Vegito during the battle) vs Super Buu(Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan absorbed) *Battle for the Universe: Goku Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 vs Kid Buu *A Final Spirit Bomb: Vegeta Super Saiyan 2, Hercule, Majin Buu, Goku vs Kid Buu Dragon Ball Saga *Ceiling vs Ground: Kid Goku vs Nam *Penguin Village: Arale vs General Blue *Tien Shinhan: Kid Goku vs Tien *King Piccolo's Battle: Kid Goku vs King Piccolo *The Final Dragonball Fight: Goku vs Piccolo Dragon Ball GT Saga *Super Saiyan Level 4: Goku(GT)(Transforms many versions of Super Saiyan during this battle) vs Baby Vegeta(Transforms many times during this battle) *A New Android: Goku(GT) Super Saiyan 4 vs Super 17 *Shenron Fight 1: Goku(GT)(Player can transform whenever), Pan vs Naturon Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Haze Shenron *Shenron Fight 2: Goku(GT)(Player can transform whenever), Pan vs Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron, Syn Shenron *Save the World: Goku(GT)(Fuses with Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 to become Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 during the battle) Super Saiyan 4 vs Omega Shenron *Spirit Bomb Away!: Goku(GT) vs Omega Shenron New World Tournament Saga *Return of Raditz: Goku, Gohan vs Raditz, Bardock Jr. *The Tournament Begins: Zeku vs Vegeta *Raditz's Only Son: Zeku vs Bardock, Jr. *Nappa's Matchup: Zeku vs Nappa *A New Opponent: Zeku vs Queen Frost *The Frost Tournament Begins: Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo, Jeice *Battle of Burter: Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Burter *The Tournament Rolls On: Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Recoome, Captain Ginyu *The Next Level: Zeku Super Saiyan 2 vs Final Form Frieza, Final Form Cooler, King Cold *A Devastating Fight: Zeku Super Saiyan 2 vs Queen Frost Saiyan Attack Saga *Saiyan Arrival: Goku Super Saiyan 3, Zeku Super Saiyan 2 vs Rok, Akor *A More Powerful Saiyan: Goku Super Saiyan 4, Zekan Super Saiyan vs Vich Super Saiyan 4 *Clone Wars: Gogeta Super Saiyan 4, Zeku Super Saiyan 2 vs Goku Clone Super Saiyan 4 *Saiyan Slaughter: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Dr. Yenta, Goku Clone Super Saiyan 4, Goten Super Saiyan 1, Goten Clone Super Saiyan 3 *Goku's Final Fight: Goku Super Saiyan 4, Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Goten Clone Super Saiyan 3 Rikmin Saga *Training Days: Zeku vs Trunks *Planet of the Great Apes: Ape Zeku, Ape Vegeta, Trunks Ultra Super Saiyan, Rikmin Warrior vs 5 Saiyan Great Apes *Saiyan Battle: Zeku Super Saiyan 1, Kan, Majuub, Pan, Piccolo vs 4 Saiyans, Agro Toba Saga *A Z Battle: Zeku Super Saiyan 3(Turns into Super Saiyan 4 during this battle), Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo vs Agro, King Piccolo, Tambourine, King Cold, Queen Frost *Zeku's Uncontrollable Power: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Pilaf Machine, Cyborg Tao, Kid Buu, Perfect Cell *Broly's Vengeance: Zeku(Turns many levels of Super Saiyan during this battle) vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan(Turns many forms of Legendary Super Saiyan during this battle) *Zeku vs Toba: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Toba Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *Toba's Return: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Toba Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Special Saga *Fighting Tao: Kid Goku vs Mercenary Tao *Garlic and Spice: Goku vs Ginger, Nicky, Sansho, Garlic Jr. *Garlic Saga: Piccolo, Krillin, Kid Gohan vs Mustard, Salt, Vinegar, Spice, Garlic Jr. Transformed *World's Strongest: Goku, Piccolo, Kid Gohan vs Dr. Wheelo *Tree of Might: Goku vs Turles *Namekian Master: Goku False Super Saiyan vs Lord Slug(Turns into Giant Slug during this battle) *Cooler's Revenge: Goku Super Saiyan vs Salza, Cooler Final Form *Return of Cooler: Goku Super Saiyan, Vegeta Super Saiyan vs 2 Meta Coolers, Cooler's Mechanical Body *Super Android 13: Goku Super Saiyan vs Android 14, Android 15, Android 13(Android 13 transforms into Super Android 13 during this battle) *Blaze! Ultimate Burning Battle!: Goku Super Saiyan vs Broly *Bojack Unbound: Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Zangya, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, Bojack(Bojack transforms into Full Power Bojack during this battle) *Return of the Legendary Super Saiyan: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan *Bio-Broly: Goten, Trunks vs Lord Jaguar, Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn: Goku Super Saiyan 3(Fuses with Vegeta to become Super Gogeta during this battle) vs Janemba(Becomes Super Janemba during this battle) *Go West Goku: Tapion, Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Hoy, Hirudegarn 1st Form(Transforms into Hirudegarn Final Form during this battle) *Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!!!: Goku, Vegeta, Tarble vs Abo, Kado(Abo and Kado fuse to become Aka during this battle) World Tournament Mode World Tournament mode is a game mode where you can play in various world tournaments. The tournaments available are: *World Tournament *Big Martial Arts World Tournament *Otherworld Tournament *Cell Games *Yamcha Games Babidi's Spaceship Mode In this mode there are four levels that the player must survive. Babidi(AI) picks four opponents for each level. The player picks his/her battler, and they must defeat the opponent Babidi chose for that level a certain amount of times. How many times the opponent must be beaten: *Level 1 - Cleared: 2 Times - Win: 4 Times *Level 2 - Cleared: 3 Times - Win: 6 Times *Level 3 - Cleared: 4 Times - Win: 8 Times *Level 4 - Cleared: 5 Times - Win: 9 Times Battle Stages #Desert(Noon) #Desert(Night) #Field(Noon) #Field(Night) #Space #Planet Vegeta #New Namek #Namek #Dying Namek #Mt. Paozu #Buu's Insides #Hell #King Kai's Planet #Fake New Planet Vegeta #City Streets #Ruined Earth Playable Characters Unlocked by Playing Through Dragon History #Goku(Base, Kaio Ken, Ginyu's Body, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta, Gogeta Super Saiyan 4) #Goku - GT(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta Super Saiyan 4) #Kid Goku(Base, Great Ape) #Scouter Vegeta(Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta(Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta, Gogeta Super Saiyan 4, Great Ape) #Majin Vegeta #Krillin(Base, Unlocked Potential) #Kid Gohan(Base, Great Ape, Unlocked Potential) #Teen Gohan(Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan(Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Ultimate Gohan #Kid Goten(Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Gotenks Super Saiyan, Gotenks Super Saiyan 3) #Goten Adult(Base, Super Saiyan) #Kid Trunks(Base Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Gotenks Super Saiyan, Gotenks Super Saiyan 3) #Pan #Videl #Great Saiyaman #Great Saiyaman 2 - or Great Saiyawoman #Hercule #Piccolo(Base, Jr.- from Dragonball) #Tien #Chiaotzu #Yamcha #Yajirobe #Future Trunks - Sword(Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks(Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) #Majin Buu #Uub #Majuub #Arale #Zeku(Base, Kaio Ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Zekan Super Saiyan, Great Ape) #Kan(Base, Zekan Super Saiyan) #Tapion #Tarble(Base, Great Ape) #Raditz(Base, Great Ape) #Nappa(Base, Great Ape) #Saibaman #Dodoria #Zarbon(Base, Post Transformation) #Guldo #Recoome #Burter #Jeice #Captain Ginyu(Base, Goku's Body) #Frieza(1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) #Android #16 #Android #17 #Android #18 #Android #19 #Dr. Gero - Android #20 #Cell(1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form, Perfect) #Cell Jr. #Dabura #Evil Buu #Super Buu(Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, etc.- This is the debut of the absorbtion technique where Super Buu can absorb one of his opponents in a team match only, and once absorbed, that Buu appears in the Super Buu menu) #Kid Buu #Bardock(Base, Great Ape) #Cooler(Base, Final Form) #Broly(Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) #Bojack(Base, Full Power) #Super 17 #Baby Vegeta(Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Great Ape Baby) #Baby- Normal #Janemba(Base, Super Janemba) #Master Roshi(Base, Maximum Power) #General Tao #Android 13(Base, Fusion) #Android 14 #Android 15 #Lord Slug(Base, Giant) #Turles(Base, Great Ape) #Hirudegarn(1st Form, 2nd Form) #Meta Cooler #Pikkon #Garlic Jr.(Base, Super Garlic Jr.) #Ginger #Nicky #Sansho #Mustard #Vinegar #Salt #Spice #Salza #Zangya #Supreme Kai(Base, Kibitokai) #Cui #Syn Shenron(Base, Omega Shenron) #Appule #Frieza Soldier #King Piccolo #Tambourine #Nail #Babidi #Nuova Shenron #Rage Shenron #Eis Shenron #Haze Shenron #Naturon Shenron #Oceanus Shenron #King Vegeta(Base, Great Ape) #Agro(Base, Great Ape) #Queen Frost #King Cold #Akor #Rok clone #Vich(Base, Super Saiyan) #Goku clone(Base, Super Saiyan 4) #Goten clone(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Dr. Yenta #Dr. Myuu #Saiyan Warrior(Base, Great Ape) #Rikmin Warrior #Toba(Base, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) #Cyborg Tao #General Blue #General Silver #Assistant Black #Commander Red #Devilman #Android 8 #Nam #Abo(Base, Aka) #Kado(Base, Aka) #Paragus Must be Unlocked through another way #Grandpa Gohan - Must win the World Tournament once #Pilaf Machine(Base, Fusion) - Must win the Otherworld Tournament on difficulty level 3 #Spopovich - Must survive the first level of Babidi's Spaceship mode #Yamu - Must survive the second level of Babidi's Spaceship mode #Pui Pui - Must survive the third level of Babidi's Spaceship mode #Fasha(Base, Great Ape) - Must use the Dragonballs collected in Dragon History and wish for her #Alternate Future Gohan(Base, Super Saiyan) - Must win the World Tournament on difficulty level 2 #Kid Chi Chi - Must use the Dragonballs collected in Dragon History and wish for her #Chi Chi - Must use the Dragonballs collected in Dragon History and wish for her #Bulma - Must win Babidi's Spaceship mode Category:Slashranger4444